


adrien the (not so) terrible boyfriend

by zeldris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i hate myselfohmygod, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldris/pseuds/zeldris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...he just really loved to tease her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adrien the (not so) terrible boyfriend

"Look at that. Seven in the morning, and she still looks this beautiful." Adrien grinned and held his arms out to welcome his girlfriend to hell – or, rather, school.

"Adrien," Marinette complained with a mortified blush, "the whole school can hear you!"

"I hope they do!" He exclaimed, and when she didn't immediately fall into his arms as he had predicted, he scooted forward and swallowed her up into a warm hug, not bothering to warn her so.

"E-everyone's looking!" She squeaked nervously, appreciating his inviting warmth but not appreciating the expectant stares from her classmates.

"Everybody's gotta know," he reasoned, inhaling the spot of perfume on her collarbone that was consistent enough for him to know exactly where she placed it.

"Gross." Alya deadpanned, and Marinette was inclined to agree. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy hugs from her boyfriend whom she loved dearly – he was just so very public about his affections. Like he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Marinette grimaced. Who was she kidding? She was the embarrassment! Plain, boring Marinette, who had somehow managed to charm Adrien into a relationship. Surely everyone else saw it that way, too.

Well. Everyone except Adrien, that was. He really was a flashy cat.

.

.

.

"Adrien," she protested, distraught that her height had failed her yet again. Adrien stood a mere inch or two away from her arms poised to the sky with her water bottle in hand.

"You're so cute," he teased her as she seamlessly jumped to reach the bottle that she would inevitably never even touch.

"You're…" she struggled to find a proper word to describe his incessant need to make her blush. "…annoying."

"Aw," he pouted, lowering her bottle, with extreme caution. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Yes," she pressed, yanking her water out of his hand and turning away from him.

"Mari-nette," he said, in a sort of whine, like he was asking for forgiveness without really asking.

She said nothing and kept walking forward, but then stopped when she heard Adrien's footsteps increase. He stopped nearly a foot in front of her, arm poised out so she could loop hers around his. He was silently asking to escort her. Dork.

"No," she refused his generous boyfriendly offer. "I'm mad at you."

"You aren't," he argued, jaw dropping in exaggeration as she walked past him.

"Mari," he groaned, now realizing that he had made her angry, even if it was only a little bit.

"What is it, cat?" She responded. His ears turned pink in the slightest and he shook his head.

"Don't say that here," he told her shortly, before moving to catch up with her. 'Put your arm on your hip."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"I don't trust you, Adrien." Marinette grumbled, but still complied, shifting her fist onto the curve of her hip.

Adrien grinned. "And rightly so."

In a half second, he slipped his arm under her own and tightened it, earning the proper escort he had been denied earlier.

"I…should've seen that coming." Marinette said, deflated, as she subtly glared at her boyfriend's cheeky grin.

"A princess must always be escorted by her prince," he smarted. She had half a mind to smack him in the back of the head.

"I can't believe I was obsessed with you." She grumbled absent-mindedly, no longer protesting his charade of being an escort.

"You were what now?"

Marinette froze. She…just said that out loud, didn't she?

"Um…nothing…"

"Obsessed?"

"No, that's really-"

"With little old me?"

"Oh god." Marinette moaned, realizing her mistake far, far too late.

"You had a crush on me?"

Marinette sighed heavily. "We've been over this, Adrien. I may have had a small crush on you, you know, before…well, before…"

"That's really embarrassing." He admitted. She pressed her hand to his cheek and forced him to look in the direction away from her.

Hardly accepting her resistance, he leaned forward and maneuvered his foot in front of her, just in the perfect position for tripping.

Of course, Marinette noticed this at the exact moment it was too late.

"Adri-" his name fell from her lips as her face fell to the floor, a result of his strategically placed foot.

Before she could smack against the floor and severely wound her pride, (and probably her nose as well), Adrien swooped his arms down and heroically caught her like he had done it millions of times before.

"I saved you, princess."

"You tripped me-"

"Irrelevant. I still saved you." He sassed. Marinette glowered. He still had her entrapped in a dipped back position, like he had just finished rescuing her from a less-than-elegant trip. Which, he technically had, although Marinette liked to think that it didn't count as heroic considering he was the reason she fell in the first place.

"You're…impossible," she breathed out, eyebrows scrunching up together in frustration. He just looked so damned proud of himself.

Just when she was about to regain her balance and composure, Adrien leaned forward, just enough so that their foreheads were touching. She could feel the heat between them and did everything in her power to avoid eye contact.

"Don't be so nervous," he coached her softly, using his free hand that wasn't balancing her back to move a small piece of hair away from her eyes.

"I-I'm not," she lied terribly. She was certain her face was as red as Tikki.

He smirked. "Can I kiss you?"

Marinette blinked. Was he only asking because they were still at school and she was skittish about PDA, or because he thought she was nervous?

"I-I mean, I guess," she mumbled, trying not to sound at all excited, or else he'd surely find some way to tease her for it.

"Nice to see your enthusiasm," he spoke sarcastically, before inching forward, eyes narrowed and dangerously green. Marinette allowed her eyes to flutter shut in anticipation, his kisses always made her knees weak, it was a good thing that he was the one who was holding her up, otherwise she might just-

"Oh my god you guys, really? Have a little restraint, jeez."

At the sound of Nino's voice, Adrien momentarily lost his grip on Marinette's back and watched her topple backwards onto the floor, hitting it with a solid thump. There was one way to ruin the mood.

Another good way to ruin the mood was to fall directly on top of her, which, lucky for Adrien, was exactly what happened.

Nino burst into obnoxious laughter at the sight of the misshapen couple, which was soon joined by Alya, both of which were returning from lunch a bit later than Marinette and Adrien.

"You're so heavy," Marinette coughed, being crushed by her boyfriend was not an ideal way to end an almost-kiss.

"Oh, it's not like I've never fallen on you before," he grumbled, just quiet enough so that only she could hear. It would be unfortunate if Nino or Alya caught on to that little detail.

"Hush," she told him, watching him stand up and dust himself off. Chivalrously, he held his hand out to help her up and she gladly accepted his help, for once.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off of each other, huh." Alya said suspiciously.

"Well, you know," Adrien sung tauntingly. "We were just busy falling for each other."

It took them all a few seconds to digest Adrien's pun. Alya was the fist to speak.

"Oh no. No. Nope. Marinette – break up with him. Right now." She marched over and twirled Marinette so that she was facing him. "Go on. Break up with him. He deserves it after that…disgrace…"

Adrien began laughing uncontrollably, and Marinette could only blush on behalf of him.

"We'll…we'll meet you back in class." Marinette told their friends, tugging Adrien's arm to get him to stop laughing. Alya shrugged.

"Don't have too much fun," she warned them with a snicker. Marinette pursed her lips.

"No promises, Alya." Adrien said back to her. Marinette gave him a sideways glance.

He only grinned.

"Come on, tiger." She urged him gently, tugging his arm in the direction of class.

"Let me kiss you first," he whined. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, eyes half-lidded and voice smoky.

"Not today, kitty."

Adrien's face - only a second previous having been clouded with happiness and excitement – fell dramatically.

"Next time," he told himself, loosely leaning his hand down to grasp hers. "Next time, for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so gross


End file.
